Positive
by Jem.Rainbow
Summary: One piece of plastic can change your whole world, and put the fear of god into you. Thankfully, sometimes surprises make wonderful Christmas presents.


**Aww! This was so cute and fun to write. You'll love it! Sorry for errors, rushed and written on the tablet that cuts words and loves errors.**

 **Life, as I have said all month, sucks. My best friend's home made present isn't done. I'm stressed with this, because I consider it my job. Yes, I'm fourteen and think writing is my career. So?**

 **Also, my poll for Missing Piece wasn't, and still may not be, on my profile. Damn.**

 **Anyway, enjoy my slave labor!**

 **Disclaimer: As you really should know by now, Every Witch Way isn't mine. The end.**

* * *

Emma stared down at the piece of plastic in her hands, that held her entire future. The whole future. She was terrified, and happy, and oh lord.

Positive.

How was Jax going to react? They had never even discussed having kids. What was she supposed to do? How do you announce something like that? _Oh, by the way, I'm pregnant even though we didn't plan it. Surprise._

They were screwed. They weren't ready for this.

Emma sighed, tears pricking her eyes, and dropped the test on the sink. She didn't want this to be real. Jesus, she was twenty!

It wasn't like she was scared of being alone. First of all, they were married. Emma knew Jax would be with her, every step of the way, through this. But, she never had a mother, and as hard as her dad tried, he messed up sometimes. Hell, she spent nearly every night of senior year sleeping with Jax.

She had no clue how to take care of a kid, because her dad his every struggle from her to keep her happy, oblivious, and sane. Jax obviously had no idea, thanks to Liana abandoning him and that bastard Jake never taking care of him. This would be impossible.

"Em? You still in there?"

Shit! Shit shit shit!

He couldn't come in! One, the test was right damn there! And two, she was crying. Even if she his the test, he would look at her and know, because he was her husband.

"Uh... Y-yeah." She stammered. Emma knew she couldn't hide this. He had to know.

"Can I come in?"

"You may faint." She warned shakily. He furrowed his eyebrows, and turned the knob, entering. Emma stood in front of the test, so he couldn't see, yet. He really would faint.

"What's wrong, Em?" He looked at her in concern, and brushed a tear from her cheek. Emma shut her eyes and sighed.

"We're screwed. We are royally, god damn screwed beyond words and belief and I-"

"Breathe." He interrupted, making her stop rambling. Emma did as she was told, taking a few shaky breaths before she gave in, hugged him tightly, and flat out began to sob.

"Hey. Hey. It's okay. Everything is going to be okay. What's wrong? Tell me what's wrong." How he didn't see the damned thing, she had no clue.

Although they had never talked about it, Emma knew when she first met him Jax was really damn adamant that he did not want children. Which didn't make sense, seeing him interact with Jessie and his cousins. But he didn't want them then, and she highly doubted he wanted them now. This was one big mess!

Damn her hormones. Now was hardly a good time to be a hysterical, sobbing mess on her husband's shoulder.

"I'm pregnant." She mumbled. He froze, arms still around her, swearing he just heard wrong.

She did not just say...

"What?" He looked at her, but kept his arms around her shoulders. "What did you just say?"

"I'm pregnant." She repeated. Then, she nodded to the test. The test that was right in his line of sight this whole damn time.

Facepalm.

"Are you serious?" Was all he could say. Emma bit her lip. He sounded, emotionless. Not happy, not upset, not anything. Was he in shock?

Jax was lost in his thoughts for a moment. A baby? He was going to be a father? Yeah, when he first met Emma he never, ever, in a million years wanted that. But things change, and people change, and now he was married to the love of his life and they were going to have a son or daughter and-

He wanted this. He really wanted this.

"Yeah." He hated it, didn't he?

Then, Jax did the one thing Emma genuinely didn't expect. He started grinning from ear to ear.

"We're going to have a baby?" Emma cracked a smile, because his was contagious as hell and she was so relieved it was crazy. He was happy.

"Yeah." She nodded. He kissed her, suddenly, and her arms wrapped around his neck. He was happy!

He held her, for a long time, trying to show her how ecstatic he was. From the look in her eyes when he walked in he knew she was scared. Scared of his reaction. Because he never told her when he decided he wanted a family.

Up until he walked into that room, he didn't think even he knew.

"I love you." He whispered against her lips. This was a great Christmas present. A week early, but fantastic.

"I love you more." She giggled. "You're really happy?"

"Happy? Em, of course I'm happy. How could I not be happy?" It was a rhetorical question, and for that Emma was thankful for that beyond words. Admitting she genuinely believed her husband was going to be upset about this was not something she was keen on putting on her to do list.

They were going to be parents. Her smile faded. "I'm scared. What are we going to do? Neither one of us knows how to take care of a child, Jax. What if we fuck up? What if I'm not a good mother?" For some reason beyond comprehension, Emma didn't once wonder if Jax would be good at this. She had already decided he would be, with no real evidence as to why she ought to think that. However, it only crossed her mind that _she_ could ruin this baby, not him.

"Emma. Don't be ridiculous. There is no couple on the face of this Earth to ever not wonder if they were going to be good parents. But there are at least seven billion people alive right now that prove something is being done right. And as for you, don't be ridiculous. You are going to be, by far, the be mother this world has ever seen."

He had no remote idea where the complex of faith in her and himself came from, but it was here and he meant every word. Emma was going to be an amazing mother.

And he, would at least be better than his dad. That was what he'd consider a win.

Maybe he didn't have faith in himself. But, she was the one that needed the confidence. She was the one carrying a child, after all.

Even after all those years of health classes he didn't need, wrapping his head around the fact that his wife had a child inside her seemed impossible.

"We can do this. You and me, against the world." He swore.

Of that, he was positive.

* * *

 **Ha. See what I did there? Looks like the title carried two meanings. *smiles* This was more fluff for you! I hope you are happy! I love you little demons! Merry early as fuck Christmas!**


End file.
